


Not Alone Anymore

by EmoWithOddSocks



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: DRUK, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, give me prompts and ill write more, im obsessed with this ship now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWithOddSocks/pseuds/EmoWithOddSocks
Summary: Crystal goes after Blu.So I’ve had writers block for a long time so this was just an attempt to get out of the slump.





	Not Alone Anymore

Originally running from the main stage was not in Blu’s list of things to do while at Drag Race. Yet here she was sprinting down a studio hallway after ditching her heels who knows where. 

“Blu!” Crystal’s voice echoed from behind.  
Blu gave no response as she ran into the bathroom and locked herself in the furthest stall from the door.   
The door creaked open as Crystal searched for the younger queen.  
“Blu?” She walked over to the closed door, her heart breaking slightly as she heard the sobs from behind it.

“I-I can’t do this Crystal. I knew it was gonna be hard but,” she blew her nose on a piece of toilet paper, “I feel like don’t deserve to be here.”

The older queen frowned.

“You deserve this Josh. You deserve the world.” Colin took a deep breath. “So many people are going to fall in love with you as I did.”  
“What?” Blu slowly opened the door to meet eyes with the taller queen.   
Crystal’s body began to radiate heat as a blush crawled up her cheeks and began to scratch the back of her head awkwardly. How could she not love Blu, the younger queen had become a ray of sunshine in the Werk room, her kindness being a short escape before another fight broke out between the other queens.

The silence between them hung heavy in the air until Blu took it upon herself to break the tension. Without a second thought she crashed her lips into Crystal’s, who immediately placed her hands on the younger queens waist.   
Suddenly the bathroom door burst open, causing the two break apart quickly.

“Oi, you too! Everyone’s been looking for you everywhere.” Baga announced. “Ru’s about to go off her tits, just cause you too ran off for a snog.”

“Sorry, we’re coming back now.” Crystal reached over to take Blu’s hand in hers. She never wanted to let go again


End file.
